Personal computers and similar electronic devices have long had the ability to “multitask”—to execute multiple separate applications, each providing different functionality, simultaneously. Such devices can also have large displays capable of readily presenting several applications at once. Mobile electronic devices such as smart phones and cellular phones are limited not only in terms of display area, but also in terms of computational resources. Thus, multitasking on such mobile devices remains inefficient and inconvenient.